Curiosity
by Angel Benders
Summary: It's been three months since Amon was defeated and Republic City is being repaired. Bolin and Mako's home in the arena has been repaired. So what happens when Korra and Mako wind up in a storm and decide to head back to the apartment alone? Makorra smut.


**A/N:** **So what happens at 2am when I have nothing better to do? I have a go at writing smut, that's what. It's not that bad but see what you think. Read and review for me!**

Mako had his arms wrapped around Korra, and they sat together under a tree overlooking the bay and Republic City. It had been three months since they defeated Amon and Korra became a fully realised Avatar, three month since Korra and Mako confessed their love for each other.

Mako moved one of his arms and ran his fingers through Korra's hair, and came to the bangles holding it. He fiddled with them and successfully removed them and Korra's hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back. She turned her head and rested it against Mako's chest and he gently kissed her forehead.

Korra felt safe in Mako's arms. He was strong, he wasn't overly muscular but lean and toned and Korra liked that. When she was with him she felt like nothing could touch her, and all her fears went away.

Mako looked up at noticed storm heads were approaching them rather quickly and he glanced down at Korra. "I think those storm heads will get to us before you can get back to Air Temple Island," he mentioned, "Maybe you should come back to my apartment. Bolin is at Asami's for the night so we will be alone." The arena was one of the first things re-built in Republic City and Bolin and Mako had moved back in about a week ago.

She nudged him gently, "I agree, lets head back now." They clambered up from their comfortable position and turned in the direction of the arena. Korra gripped Mako's hand as they walked, feeling a warmth rush through her in anticipation of what was to come.

Roughly half way back to the apartment Korra was very glad she made the decision she did as a loud clap of thunder deafened her and Mako. Shortly after the thunder it began to rain and it wasn't long before both of them were soaking wet.

They broke into a slow jog as they made their way quickly towards the arena and dashed inside. Mako grabbed Korra by the hand and led her quickly through the arena, up the stairs and to his apartment door.

Korra's hair was a utter mess from the rain, and she rung it out before entering. Mako couldn't help but watch her do this, in that moment he thought he'd never seen something so beautiful before. Korra caught him staring and gave him an unsure smile, she wondered what went on inside his head sometimes.

They both walked inside and closed the door and immediately Mako wrapped his arms around her. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He said, sneaking in a quick kiss before she could even form a response.

"Maybe once or twice," she said, running her fingers through his hair, a wide grin spread across her face. Mako put an arm around her and lead her towards his bedroom. Bedroom, Korra thought. Suddenly she was anxious and unsure, "Mako, why are we going here, there's a couch."

"I feel like lying down for a bit, plus it's warmer in bed." He said, sounding much surer than Korra did. Still anxious, she continued to follow him.

"Do you want something dry to change into, I have plenty of spare clothes and I'm sure they will fit." Mako had opened his drawer and was looking through it.

"Umm, sure, something dry would be nice actually." Truthfully she could bend the water out of their clothes, but something fresh would be nice, plus, it was Mako's clothes she would be wearing.

Mako pulled out a pair of clothes for himself and Korra and decided it was appropriate to change right there in plain sight. First, he pulled his shirt over his head and Korra thought her heart skipped a beat.

"Mako, is this… Appropriate," she questioned, not entirely sure how she felt about the situation.

"Well, you don't have to look you know, there's a bathroom just there," he motioned towards a door on the other side of the bedroom. Even though she could go change, she remained motionless, captivated by the toned muscles Mako had. His back, his arms, it all intrigued Korra a great deal.

Much to Korra's horror and surprise, she found herself wanting to touch. She wanted to touch Mako's muscles, learn what his body felt like. Further to her horror she found herself walking towards him.

Unsure of what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around a topless Mako. His body was firm, his skin was somewhat soft.

"Korra, I…" Mako wasn't quite expecting it, but he didn't try to move away. Instead he turned around in her arms to face her. Korra rested her head against his bare chest and listened to his heartbeat. He pressed his lips to her head and held them there, and for a moment they were lost in each other.

Korra ran her hands over Mako's chest and around his stomach, his firm muscles intrigued Korra, and eventually her hands came to rest on his shoulders. Mako was unsure of what to do, at least, until he found his hands sliding under Korra's shirt.

As soon as Mako's hands touched her skin Korra jerked. It was a shock, but at the same time she welcomed the sensation. She'd never done anything like this before, it was all new. However she didn't shy away like she felt she would earlier, her anxiety had abandoned her, replaced by curiosity.

However her newfound confidence disappeared as Mako tugged at her shirt, hinting her to take it off. "Mako I don't know…" She fessed up her reluctance.

Mako backed off and put his arms around her, "It's ok, Korra. I understand if you don't want to do this." In a brief moment her confidence and curiosity overtook her.

"No, we can keep going, I just had to think a moment," she said as she guided Mako's hand back down to her shirt. Slowly she helped him raise her shirt, past her chest and then left him to take it off entirely. Korra still had her bindings on, but other than that, they both stood topless in front of each other.

Mako ran his hands down Korra's back, her skin was so smooth, never had he experienced such beauty. "You-You're beautiful," Mako managed to speak out. Korra's cheeks flushed red and she turned her head away. Mako toyed with Korra's hair as he wondered what to do next, and decided he would risk undoing her bindings.

His hands slowly trailed though her hair, down her back until he reached the bindings. Korra obviously caught on when his hands stopped as she took a sharp breath in. "Is this okay," he questioned, he knew she was nervous. Much to his surprise she said yes, and Mako began to fumble with the bindings.

It was only moments later the bindings came undone, held in place as Korra was pressed up against Mako. As Korra stepped back, the bindings fell, fully revealing Korra's breasts. Mako took a deep breath in as he took in the sight.

Korra grabbed Mako's hands with hers and held them tight. Mako glanced over at the bed, he thought it looked like a good place to be right now considering where things were going. "Come with me," he said, dragging her towards the bed. Korra followed with no resistance, she had given into her curiosity now, and whatever lay ahead.

Mako lit a few candles on his way to the bed in case the power went out from the storm that was nearly on them.

Mako gestured for Korra to hop into the bed and she obliged, crawling across so Mako had some room, and he lay down next to her. They looked at each other, both vulnerable.

Mako's eyes however, wandered back down to Korra's chest, not to go unnoticed by Korra. Much to his surprise, Mako found Korra guiding his hands towards her chest, and shortly he had her breasts cupped in his hands.

By now the storm had come upon them, it was pelting rain outside, and the thunder was deafening. However Mako wasn't going to let that bother them. He shuffled closer to Korra and wrapped an arm over her and kissed her. Korra moaned at the sensation, it felt different now they were somewhat vulnerable, and kissed back.

It wasn't long until both of them were starting to get taken over by desire, Mako was now playing with Korra's breasts as she nibbled at his ear. Mako's hands ventured from Korra's chest and moved down her stomach and rested on her hips.

Korra shuffled back slightly and tugged at Mako's pants, deciding they should be removed. She had lost any sense of anxiety for sure now.

Mako was shocked but quickly obliged, quickly wriggling his way out of his pants. It was only then that they realised that he was now completely naked. Korra glanced down and caught sight of his length. Although she had no idea what she was doing, she moved her hand down and grabbed hold of it. Immediately Mako took a sharp breath in, the sensation foreign yet at the same time it felt so good.

Slowly Korra moved her hand up and down his length, and Mako moaned. He moved his hands into Korra's hair for something to hold onto as she continued to manipulate him. "Korra," he managed to moan her name with the little breath he had left.

It wasn't long before Mako could feel his climax coming, and Korra could sense it as well. She moved her hand faster and Mako arched his back as a result. Korra continued to move her hand faster and it wasn't long before Mako finally reached his climax, "Korra, oh sweet Agni." His hot release went all over Korra's stomach and chest.

Mako moved closer to Korra and kissed her passionately, his tongue adventuring the ridge of her lips. Korra returned with equal passion. This was the closest they had been, but much to their horror they heard a knock at the door.

Bolting upright, Mako grabbed his pants and shirt and slipped them on as quickly as he could. Korra didn't have time for her bindings, instead kicking them under the bed and slipping into Mako's spare shirt after wiping the mess off her with her wet shirt.

Both of them walked to the door and Mako opened it, not surprised to see Bolin standing in front of him. "What's up Bo, I thought you were at Asami's," he questioned, not sure what he was doing back here in the middle of a storm.

"Well, you see we decided I should come back here for the night to make sure everything's ok with the storm and all and- hey, what have you two been up to, both of you, your hair is a mess!" He exclaimed obviously suspicious.

Korra and Mako shared horrified glances and in unison said "nothing!" and gestured for Bolin to come in.

"Yeah sure, I doubt you guys were doing 'nothing,' Mako your shirt's on backwards," Bolin teased. But he was right, in his rush Mako had put it on backwards.

Darn, he thought, foiled by his younger brother. "Well I think I'll just go to bed seeing that everything's in order. You two have fun now," Bolin finished cheekily and scurried off to his bedroom.

Mako shared another glance with Korra and they decided they should retire for the night as well. They crawled back into bed, clothed this time and Mako kissed Korra sweetly on the lips. "Goodnight, Korra," Mako hummed happily.

"See you in the morning Mako," Korra said as she nestled up beside him, and they drifted off into deep sleep.


End file.
